


The most important person

by tragic_unpaired_electron



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), she - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Illustrations, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, catra is just a cat, etherian marriage proposal, scorpia and entrapta have been kind of dating for a year but entrapta hasnt figured it out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragic_unpaired_electron/pseuds/tragic_unpaired_electron
Summary: With peace restored on Etheria, Entrapta stays behind in the Fright Zone to dismantle Hordak's machines and restore Scorpia's kingdom to it's former glory. After a year of living with her, Scorpia tries to propose to her, with confusing results.Basically, both of them have communication problems, but they work it out with a little help from an old friend.Illustrations by me.Edit: Thank you so much for all the nice comments! I'm so glad other people support this ship, because it means a lot to me.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this story is based around the idea some of the spop crew have mentioned, that on Etheria marriage proposals are done by each partner exchanging clothes or jewelry that are important to them.

The sounds of hammers and saws filled the air around Horror Hall, as they had for the past year since Prime’s defeat. Bots scrambled around, dismantling Horde machinery and garrisons. Normally, Scorpia would be helping them. But...today was a special day.

She walked slowly through the chaos, nervously wringing her claws together while holding tight to the little object between them. Then, suddenly-

“Scorpiaaaaa!” Called the bright voice, and Scorpia’s heart jumped into her chest. There she was, hanging from the side of a building by one long magical ponytail. Entrapta’s face broke out in a bright smile when she saw the other woman and she leapt down from her perch, tossing aside the drill she had been using on the wall.

“Entrapta, hey…” began Scorpia, but Entrapta had already wrapped a long tendril of hair around her claw and was dragging her towards the wall. “Um, wait….Entrapta, I wanted to-”

Her words caught in her chest when she saw what Entrapta had been gesturing at so intensely. The wall, one of the original stone walls of her family’s palace, had been meticulously freed of the metal battlements that Hordak had added to it, and, it looked like, cleaned. Beneath the metal and grime was a mural, huge and strikingly beautiful. It depicted scorpions, hundreds of them, in cities and castles, free and happy. What Scorpia’s queendom had once been. What it could be again.

“Whoa…” she said breathlessly. “How did you find this?”

“Emily’s sensors were detecting some of the compounds that the ancient Etherians used to use in paint,” came Entrapta’s voice from behind her. Her voiced bubbled with pride. “So I took apart some walls until I found this! Then I spent some time cleaning it up. Do you...like it?”

Scorpia turned. Entrapta beamed up at her, her eyes wide and her face hopeful. “I, um…” Scorpia choked back a little frog that had formed in her throat. “I love it, Entrapta!”

With that, Entrapta grinned from ear to ear, her smile dazzling and delighted. Scorpia found herself swallowing suddenly again, and she looked away, feeling her face grow hot. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something, Entrapta…” she glanced down at the object in her claw. It gave her a little boost of courage and she continued.

“I really appreciate all you’ve done, helping me rebuild the Scorpion Queendom,” she started. “You’ve been so nice and I...I just really like all the time we spend together.” Entrapta looked up at her expectantly, evidently not following where Scorpia was trying to lead. This wasn’t going to be easy...Scorpia was regretting not planning out this speech in advance. Maybe she should have watched someone else do it first…

“I mean, we’ve been friends for a while, in the Horde, but...having you here all the time, with just us, it’s really made me think, maybe...it’d be nice if it was like this more often? Like maybe all the time?”

Entrapta cocked her head quizzically. “Well, I don’t know how much longer the repairs to Horror Hall are gonna take, but I’ll be here until then. Maybe we can find more murals!”

“That’s not what I...what I’m trying to say is, I really like you. A lot! And I was thinking, maybe, you like me too…” Scorpia was starting to feel really tongue-tied. Any semblance of a plan for this encounter was rapidly disappearing from her mind. Desperately, she opened her claw to reveal the small object inside: the metallic red headpiece that she typically wore along the back of her scalp. The same headpieces the scorpions in the mural wore. Trembling, she offered it to Entrapta. “Will you...will you accept this?”

For a second, there was silence. Entrapta continued to stare up at her in polite puzzlement. Then, she said cheerfully: “I like you too Scorpia! You can visit Dryl whenever you want!” She gave another bright smile and continued, “Thank you for the offer, but I don’t need anything like that. My mask and my hairbands are all I need. Now, I think there might be some more murals in the west quadrant, and if you’re free we could go…”

Her voice seemed to fade away. Scorpia fought the stricken feeling inside her. Of course Entrapta didn’t want that. Didn’t want her. Scorpia could never keep up with Entrapta’s brilliant ideas. She couldn’t compete with Entrapta’s love of science and tech. Of course Entrapta would rather go home to Dryl where she could play with her experiments all day, rather than spending her time with someone who could never understand. Someone like Scorpia.

Looking up, Scorpia forced the pained look off her face and forced her lips into a trembling smile. In front of her, Entrapta continued talking, excited and oblivious. “Um…” Scorpia started softly, trying to keep the tears out of her voice, “I actually have to go. Right now.” Her voice cut off and she turned quickly, hurrying away. Only when she was out of earshot did she let a sob escape. 

Far behind her, out of sight, the excited smile dropped from Entrapta’s face. She stared, eyes wide, at the empty spot where Scorpia had been standing, a dark and empty feeling growing inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra stretched languidly on the soft furniture of Brightmoon castle. Unlike Adora, she’d adapted quite quickly to the pillowy furnishings and she’d passed a lovely afternoon sprawled on a pile of pillows, drifting in and out of sleep. She had just rolled over to be closer to the warm moonbeam streaming through the window when a loud voice made her leap to her feet, claws out.

“CATRA! I need your help!” Catra whirled around, a hiss on her lips. But the only other thing in the room was Entrapta, who appeared to have climbed down from the rafters. Balancing on her hair, she darted towards Catra, a desperate look on her face. “Catra I think I did something bad I need your help I don’t know what to d-” her words came out a mile a minute until Catra put a finger in front of her mouth to shush her. Still trying to wake up, Catra rubbed her eyes.

“You did something bad? And you came to me because...what? I’ve got experience with that?” 

“Well, yeah,” Entrapta replied matter-of-factly. Catra cocked an eyebrow, but sighed and said “Well it can’t be that bad. What did you do?”

“That’s the thing, I don’t know!” Entrapta swung back and forth on her ponytails, wringing her hands together. “I was just talking with Scorpia, and everything was going so well, and then all of a sudden she ran off and she won’t talk to me anymore and I don’t know-” She stopped when Catra put another finger up and stared at her, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“Ok, ok, I get it, you’re upset.” Catra sighed again. She really wasn’t good at this being good stuff, but she owed it to Entrapta to try and help. “Tell me what you said. Exactly.”


	3. Chapter 3

As Entrapta spoke, Catra’s face continued to drop. By the end, her head was in her hands. “Sweet Etheria,” she muttered. “And I thought Scorpia could be dense.”

“Well, what did I do wrong? All I said was that I didn’t need her hairpiece. Was she...offended because of how my hair looks?” Entrapta nervously ran her gloved hands across the back of her scalp, as if searching for the offending hair.

“Wait, you really don’t get it?” Catra asked incredulously. Entrapta looked downcast in response. Catra let loose another deep sigh, thinking. She reached into her pocket and held her closed fist out to Entrapta. “Ok, I’m gonna tell you something, and I don’t want you going and telling anyone else, ok? Adora and I aren’t gonna make this like a...public thing yet.”

Entrapta stared quizzically, but nodded. Catra opened her hand to reveal a small, golden brooch in the shape of a wing. “You know what this is, right?”

After a moment of staring at the brooch, Entrapta shook her head slowly. “C’mon...it’s Adora’s brooch, she’s worn it literally every day you’ve known her!”

“Ohh,” Entrapta replied, then paused. “Why do you have it?”

Catra bit her lip in frustration. “Ok, do you know why two people might give each other objects that they really like? Things they usually always keep on them?”

Entrapta blinked for a moment. Then she smiled and pulled out the computer pad she always carried with her. “I know this one,” she said excitedly, flipping through tabs on the pad before reading aloud from one of them. “The traditional Etherian marriage proposal involves a mutual exchange of items important to each party, typically jewelry or clothing. The more frequently the donating party wears or uses the item they are giving up, the more the proposal is said to mean. In modern times, couples have also used this ritual as a promise of a future committed relationship with marriage at a later date.” She looked up, clearly proud of finding the information but unsure of what to do with it.

“Ok, so...Adora gave me this brooch that she wears all the time, and I gave her my ma-something else,” Catra began, “so what does that mean? Think of what we were literally just talking about.”

After a few minutes, her patience was rewarded by the sound of Entrapta clapping excitedly. “Oh, you’re getting MARRI-”

“Keep your voice down!” Catra hissed, throwing a hand over Entrapta’s mouth. “I told you! We’re not ready to tell people! We don’t want to make it everyone’s business yet, ok?”

Entrapta nodded, and Catra released her. “That’s nice, though,” she said softly, almost wistfully. “I don’t...reaaaaally get your relationship. But I know Adora likes you a lot.”

Catra gave a tiny smile. “Yeah? You picked up on that, huh? Guess it was obvious to everyone but me.” She laughed softly. “But that… ‘mutual exchange of items’ or whatever, that’s really important. People do it to let someone else know they love them, that...that they’re the most important person in the world to them.” She looked fondly down at the little brooch, twirling it in her fingers. Golden moonlight reflected off of it and glowed across her face. Then she looked up, her expression darker. “It’s like saying to someone, ‘I love you so much that I’ll lose a part of myself to give to you, because you’re more important to me than any object.’ So when Scorpia offered you her headpiece...you know, that thing she wears every single day…”

Entrapta watched her for a few minutes, the bright smile still on her face. Catra could see the exact moment when her brain finally made the connection: Entrapta’s eyes grew wide, and the smile seemed to melt as her fists clenched. A strange little shiver seemed to move through her hair, like a wave across the surface of the sea. She looked down at her lap, and Catra could hear her mumbling, more to herself than anyone else.

“Sc-scorpia was proposing to me?” Her voice was a petrified whisper. “And I...and I just…”

“Look, Entrapta,” without thinking, Catra moved to take Entrapta by the shoulders. The woman jerked away from her touch. Catra immediately stepped backward, putting up her hands to show Entrapta she wouldn’t do it again. “Sorry. But, look, I know this feels bad, but it isn’t your fault…”

Entrapta shook her head, tears running down her cheeks in earnest now. “But you-you said that it’s so important! That if someone does it, it means…” she gasped. “It means you’re the most important person in the world to them.”

She had lowered herself nearly to the floor, and she looked up at Catra with her eyes wide. Though she was older than Catra, at the moment, she looked so young. “Catra, I’ve never been anyone’s most important person. And I just...I just threw it away.”

“Scorpia...I must have hurt her really bad.”

Catra sighed deeply, for once not out of frustration, but pity. She’d been there, hadn’t she? She knew exactly what Entrapta was feeling. But, no, this was a really different situation.

“This isn’t your fault,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “Scorpia just...sprung this on you. I mean, the proposal is so important cuz it usually happens after people spend a lot of time together. Like, to the point where both people already know it’s going to happen. Scorpia’s so impulsive! She just says whatever thought crosses her mind. You couldn’t’ve known it was gonna happen. I mean, you weren’t even dating first!”

Catra waited for her to agree, but Entrapta simply looked off to the side. Her hair formed the shape of two hands which began to wring nervously. “Well,” she began slowly. “We...have been spending a lot of time together lately.”

Catra cocked her head. “Doing what?”

“Um...well.” Entrapta’s hair hands held up one finger. “We’ve been working on fixing Horror Hall together. And...I thought it was weird, but Scorpia always seems to be working on the same area I am.” Another finger came up. “And when she goes on diplomatic missions, to meet with some of the old scorpion villages, she always asks me to come, even though I said I couldn’t really help.” A few more fingers. “And she always wants me to eat dinner with her. And she comes to check on me at the end of the day and a few times I fell asleep in my lab, she carried me to my bed and tucked me in. Then I’d wake up the next morning and she’d have left a nice message on my tape recorder. And I guess...sometimes she’d ask me to come to her room at night, and we’d just sit up together working, or...or talking, sometimes until really late.” She finished nervously and looked up at Catra.

Catra released a deep moan of frustration and dragged her hands down her face. “Entrapta...look, I know I shouldn’t get mad at you for this, because I spent my whole life thinking that Adora didn’t love me, but like…” She glared down at Entrapta and spread her arms wide. “You were DATING. For like a whole year!”

Entrapta blinked at her. “Scorpia just called it ‘hanging out’.”

Sighing, Catra ran a hand through her short hair. “Yeah, well, that sounds like her. She gets awkward when she’s nervous, or...self-conscious.” Maybe she has a right to be nervous, given how you treated her when she was in love with you, said a voice in Catra’s head, but she pushed it down. This was not the time for that. “She was probably just hoping that you’d fill in the gaps for her, so she didn’t have to...you know, put herself out there so much. She didn’t get that... you didn’t get it.” She crossed her arms and plopped down on the floor next to Entrapta. “What I’m trying to say here is, you both are idiots.” Entrapta gave a very small chuckle at that, but her hurt, worried look quickly returned.

“How do I...fix this? Maybe I should just leave Horror Hall. She’s gotta be so mad at me.” The hands made of hair stopped wringing together, and one of them reached for the tip of her mask, starting to pull it over her face. On a whim, Catra reached out and stopped it. Mask half-on, Entrapta gave her a look of utter shock.

“If you want to fix it, first of all, you’ve gotta stop doing that,” said Catra, tugging the mask back up. “You use this thing all the time when you want to avoid stuff. Like, when you get upset, you just pull it up and hide behind it.” It was Catra’s turn to look away now. “I used to do the same thing. When we were on Mara’s ship...I was so afraid to see you. I had done something really bad to you, way worse than anything you did to Scorpia. And I was afraid of what you’d say when we met, how angry you’d be. I hid in my room because I guess some stupid part of me thought if I just ignored the problem, it would go away.” She took a deep, shuddering breath, but turned back to Entrapta with a sad smile on her lips. “But Adora made me talk to you. Made me face it. And it was a good thing. Cuz I got to say sorry to you, and you forgave me.”

Feeling a little self-conscious, Catra cleared her throat and stood up. “And Scorpia’s gonna forgive you too. You just go back to her, tell her you’re sorry that you misinterpreted what she had to say, and tell her you wanna go back to being friends.”

Entrapta considered that silently for a few moments, before, to Catra’s deep frustration, pulling her mask back down. Then she said in a small voice: “What if...I don’t want that?”


	4. Chapter 4

Catra turned, staring down at her. Entrapta’s expression was unreadable under the mask, but small fasciculations were running through her hair, betraying some kind of inner turmoil. “What…do you mean?”

There was silence for a few minutes, but Catra had learned to wait it out. Finally, Entrapta spoke.

“You said that if one person proposes to another, it means they’re the most important person in the world to them,” she began slowly, running her gloved hands through her ponytails. “I never imagined that I could...be that to someone else. All this time, I’ve been so happy just to have real friends.”

“But maybe that’s kept me from...thinking about what’s most important to me. Who is most important to me.” She gave a deep, shuddering sigh, and with great care, lifted the mask off of her face. Staring determinately at the ground, she continued. “And this last year...I haven’t been thinking about Scorpia. I just liked spending time with her. But...now that I am thinking about it…”

Sher broke off, biting her lip. An idea was forming in Catra’s mind. With a quick, graceful motion, practiced from years of stealth, she reached into the pocket of Entrapta’s overalls and pulled out the small, silver object she knew would be there. The other woman, still gazing into space, didn’t even notice. Catra leaned closer, holding the object behind her and pushing one of the buttons on its smooth surface. “Go on. What are you thinking?”

Entrapta clapped her hands together in a distracted sort of way, collecting her thoughts. 

“Scorpia is...so nice to me. When I thought everyone had abandoned me at Beast Island, she had gone to Brightmoon to get help to rescue me. And when I came back, she was always trying to help me fit in with the other princesses. Telling them what I meant to say, even if I didn’t know how to say it. And I know, she’s nice to everyone. That’s just who she is. That’s why I didn’t think I was anything special to her.”

A tiny smile began to form on her lips. “But it’s more than that. She...gets me. She knows what I can do, and she doesn’t...make me feel bad about the things I have trouble with. Like, she never tries to look me in the eye. Everyone else says I should. You know. Look people in the eyes when we’re talking. But it just feels...wrong to me. Scorpia gets that. I didn’t even need to tell her. She just started looking away when we talked.”

“She always gets stuff like that. Like, she likes to brush my hair with her claws sometimes when we’re sitting together at night. And I don’t usually like it when people touch me. But she always asks first, and it feels...nice.”

Her voice grew in strength, and she spoke faster now. “And talking to her...spending time with her...it’s easy, Catra. It’s never easy for me. But she...doesn’t ask anything from me. If there’s something I really want to talk about, she doesn’t shush me like everyone else. She’ll just sit and listen. She says she doesn’t always understand it, but...she likes how happy it makes me. And, and when I want to sit and work on my projects for hours, she’ll come and sit with me and just talk about things she’s thinking about. She says I don’t have to listen, she just likes that I’m there.”

Entrapta clenched and unclenched her hands together in her lap. “But I like to listen. I like the things she says. She’s so funny. And she always says what she’s thinking! I never have to guess with her like I do with everyone else. I never have to wonder if I’m getting something wrong.”

She shook her head, mauve curls tumbling around her shoulders.. “This proposal...it was the first time I couldn’t tell what she meant. And you said...you said it was just because she was so nervous I’d say no! Well, she shouldn’t be! Cuz I love her!” The words burst out of her mouth suddenly, leaving a shocked expression on her face, but she quickly recovered. Her smile grew until it stretched from ear to ear. “I love her, Catra! I was so upset when she ran away from me. Because I love spending time with her and I don’t-I don’t want to lose her! I wanna be around her all the time! I think she’s the most important person in the world to me!”

She suddenly turned and grabbed the sides of Catra’s face with her ponytails. “Catra, I wanna marry her! I wanna do it!”

Catra grinned, and behind her back, pressed another button on the silver object. Entrapta pulled away and sunk back on to the floor, her brow furrowing. “How do I do it, though?”

“What do you mean?” Catra had a slight teasing tone in her voice, but her smile fell as Entrapta’s expression continued to darken.

“Ohhhh, I don’t know! I’m not good at this!” Entrapta slapped her knee in frustration. “I already hurt her, didn’t I? What if I mess it up again? Or what if she’s already decided she doesn’t like me anymore? What if...I can’t do it?” Her voice trailed off miserably. 

Rubbing her eyes, Catra bit back another sigh. “Entrapta, you literally hacked the entire planet. You did delicate neurosurgery on me during a spaceship fight. When Prime thought he was invincible, you were the one who hacked his supposedly unhackable network and saved all our friends, including Scorpia.”

She squatted down to Entrapta’s level, careful not to make eye contact. “You are the most talented, clever, determined, absolutely crazy girl I have ever met. If anyone can...I don’t know, accept a marriage proposal that’s already been offered to them, it’s you.”

She couldn’t help but smile as Entrapta looked back at her in shock and delight. Being good was hard, but it really did have its perks. Grinning, she pulled the little silver object out from behind her back and dangled it in front of her. Entrapta cocked her head as she recognized her own tape recorder, patting her empty pockets in confusion.

“Sometimes, even a genius needs a little help,” said Catra with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

A soft beeping sound from behind her made Scorpia jump. She turned on the ledge she had been sitting to see Emily behind her. Quickly wiping her eyes on her sleeve, she gave the robot a soft smile. “Hey, girl. What’s up?”

A series of soft, musical beeps emanated from Emily, and Scorpia’s brow furrowed. “Is En-is she gone right now?” 

More beeps. Scorpia put an arm around the spherical robot. “Don’t worry. She’ll be back for you.” That elicited a run of quick, high-pitched beeps, and Scorpia sighed.

“I don’t...I don’t think she’s coming back for me, Emily. Now, now,” she waved her hand as Emily began frantically beeping again. “It’s...it’s okay. Sometimes things just don’t work out, you know? She doesn’t...have to like me. She’s fun, and exciting, and smart, and I guess she’d rather be with someone...more like her. That’s okay. Really.” The power of her statement was somewhat lessened by the hitch in her breath.

More, faster beeps came from Emily’s sound box. The robot shuffled closer to Scorpia and tapped its foot on the ground urgently. “Now, look-” began Scorpia, when she was suddenly stopped by a loud voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once.

“Go on,” it said, echoing over the Fright Zone. “What are you thinking?”

“Catra…?” Scorpia looked around, but no one was there. Then she heard another voice. 

“Scorpia is...so nice to me. When I thought everyone had abandoned me at Beast Island, she had gone to Brightmoon to get help to rescue me…”

That was Entrapta’s voice, Scorpia was sure of it. But it also had a faint tinny quality to it. Then she made the connection. The loudspeakers that Hordak and Shadow Weaver had used for announcements. Scorpia and Entrapta had taken many of them down, but most were still up. If she was remembering correctly, they were all controlled from a media room on the other side of the compound. 

She darted to her feet, first walking, then running. All around her, Entrapta’s voice filled the air.

“She gets me. She knows what I can do, and she doesn’t…make me feel bad about the things I have trouble with...” Scorpia climbed the stairs up to the old mess hall.

“Spending time with her...it’s easy, Catra. It’s never easy for me…” The doors to the bunk houses passed behind her as she ran.

“I like to listen. I like the things she says. She’s so funny…” The sound of her heavy breath filled the air and her legs burned, but she was nearly to the media room. 

“Well, she shouldn’t be! Cuz I love her!” Scorpia stopped dead in her tracks, panting, listening to the voice on the loudspeakers. The door to the media room was right in front of her, and after a slight hesitation, she turned the knob.

Inside the room, she could hear two voices speaking in unison: one over the loudspeakers, one directly ahead of her. But it wasn’t Entrapta sitting at the microphone. Instead, Scorpia recognized her little tape recorder sitting on the table. 

“Catra, I wanna marry her! I wanna do it!” The tape recorder played its last section, then clicked off. For a moment, Scorpia stood staring at it, panting, waiting for something to happen.

“Hey, Scorpia,” came a smug, familiar voice from behind her. Leaning up against the wall, a mischievous smile on her lips, was Catra. And behind her, with her hands clasped tightly together and her mask pulled over her face, was Entrapta.

“E-entrapta,” Scorpia stuttered, still not really sure what was going on, “was that-was that you?”

Entrapta raised her head. There was something different about her, and it took Scorpia a moment, but then she realized. The right eye of her bug mask, the one with the crack in it, was missing a piece in the center. The opaque blue material had been cut out, with what looked like a triangle of dark, clear plastic soldered over the hole. Scorpia could see one red iris through the gap, and quickly looked away to avoid making eye contact.

"You got this. Like we practiced," Catra hissed. Entrapta took a deep breath, and lifted the mask off of her face. She looked nervous, but there was a small, hopeful smile on her lips.

“Scorpia, I...I’m not always so good with people. But you, you’re good with me. I didn’t understand what it was you were trying to ask me before, and I’m sorry I hurt you. I would never want to hurt you. You...you're the most important person in the world to me.” Her voice was soft and almost painfully earnest. “So, can we try this again?”

With a start, Scorpia looked up. Entrapta held out her hands, revealing the missing shard from her mask. The glittering blue triangle had been artfully set in a silver base, connected to a long chain. A necklace. A beautiful one. 

Scorpia could feel her face growing hot and tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Entrapta’s small smile grew a little and she said in a soft voice, “Scorpia, I really like you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Can you...can you accept this?”

Not quite trusting her voice, Scorpia nodded shakily, and dipped her head down as Entrapta placed the blue pendant around her neck. She took a moment to collect herself, then pulled her headpiece off, and for the second time, offered it to Entrapta. “Can you accept this?”

Entrapta nodded, and Scorpia was shocked to see tears in her eyes. “Of course I can.”

Despite her big claws, Scorpia placed the red circlet delicately on Entrapta’s head, where it fit snugly under her ponytails. They smiled at each other for a second, and Scorpia sputtered “Should we-um, is alright if-”

“You two are so dense!” came Catra’s voice from behind them, and they both jumped. “Just kiss already! I have to do everything for you two idiots!”

Both Entrapta and Scorpia laughed at that, but Entrapta's expression was serious. She nodded, a nervous smile building on her face. Scorpia bent low, taking the smaller woman in her arms, as Entrapta lifted up her head to kiss her future wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere halfway across the Fright Zone, Emily is struggling to catch up on her weird tripod legs. Sorry Emily.


	6. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illustrations I did of some of my favorite scenes.


End file.
